


Еще один обычный день

by iscalox



Series: Переводы [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several days in the life of Kirk and Spock. Includes explosions, aliens, and sex. This is a translation of Business as Usual by Jack Hawksmoor into Russian.</p><p>Несколько дней из жизни Кирка и Спока. Взрывы, пришельцы и секс включены. Первый из двух моих переводов по Стар Треку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один обычный день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Business as Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226429) by Jack Hawksmoor. 



> Бета - H. Z.

Стены шахты вдруг ринулись прочь, вырвав аварийную лестницу из рук Кирка и оставив его висеть в воздухе без опоры. Падая, капитан взмахнул руками, и его пальцы скользнули по ступеньке, на миг дав тщетную надежду на спасение.

Слишком далеко. Кирк камнем рухнул вниз.

Затем кто-то внезапно схватил его сзади и с пугающей силой впечатал в лестницу, чуть не вышибив дух. Кирк так приложился локтем, что рука онемела до самого плеча. 

Он вслепую уцепился за ступеньку неповрежденной рукой и провисел несколько безумных секунд, тесно прижавшись к лестнице и пытаясь отдышаться. Затем, все еще хрипло дыша, Кирк оглянулся на плотно прильнувшее к нему тело. И глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Мистер Спок, — произнес он практически ровным тоном, будто встретил старшего помощника в одном из коридоров «Энтерпрайза».

Старший помощник, похоже, не собирался его отпускать, будто подозревая, что Кирк с секунды на секунду сорвется и выскользнет из его хватки. Капитан растроганно улыбнулся, а Спок наконец-то осознал, что делает, поднял бровь и разжал руки.

— По всей видимости, проблемы с искусственной гравитацией серьезнее, чем мы предполагали, — сказал вулканец, пытаясь замять свой промах. 

Кирк наградил его теплым заговорщицким взглядом.

— По всей видимости, так и есть, — мягко ответил он.

Снизу послышалось знакомое ворчание, а затем тихий успокаивающий голос.

— Направляю фонарь вниз! — предупредил Кирк перед тем, как зажечь его. Мимо отвернувшегося Самюэла, на Джотто, который пытался успокоить очень возмущенного Маккоя. Боунз заслонил глаза ладонью и, прищурившись, уставился в сторону света, как будто думал, что сможет снизу определить, пострадал ли кто-нибудь. Кирк отвел фонарь и щелкнул выключателем. Здесь каждая рука была на счету. 

В шахте турболифта снова воцарилась полутьма, которую лишь немного разгоняли приглушенные огни, и Кирк продолжил подъем. Еще две палубы, и он сделал паузу, чтобы Спок его догнал, пододвинувшись к краю и давая возможность старшему помощнику добраться до панели управления дверями. За безопасность здесь отвечал Джотто — тот вскарабкался по лестнице так высоко, как мог, и теперь пристально наблюдал за старшими по рангу. 

Если план не врал, то мостик форпоста от них отделяли один коридор и одна дверь. Спок отвлекся на трикодер, а затем поднял глаза на капитана:  
— Коридор свободен, сэр.

Кирк бросил взгляд вниз. 

— Всем держаться вместе! — выкрикнул он и кивнул Споку.

Тот немного повозился с панелью, после чего дверь открылась с характерным шипением. Кирк подвинулся, чтобы пролезть вперед, но Спок поднял бровь и ловко шагнул в коридор. Кирку это не очень-то понравилось, но тут было не поспорить. Капитан всегда любил идти первым — тогда, если на пути их ждали неприятные сюрпризы, он мог разобраться с ними лично. Такой подход не устраивал ни командование Звездного флота, ни старшего помощника. 

Спок протянул ему руку, помогая выбраться в коридор. Поведение Кирка его явно развеселило — насколько вулканца вообще можно развеселить. Первый помощник безо всяких слов знал, что происходит в голове у капитана. Кирк всегда будет пытаться идти первым. И Спок, Кирк был в этом уверен, всегда будет пытаться его остановить. 

Капитан схватил протянутую руку и шагнул в коридор. Вулканцы просто так ни к кому не прикасаются. Такой жест ясно говорил об отношении Спока к капитану, и Кирк кивнул и улыбнулся своему старшему помощнику, решив, что немного напугал его, свалившись с лестницы. Затем он обернулся и протянул руку Джотто.

Выкарабкавшись, Джотто занял пост у двери, чтобы помочь остальным. Все быстро и бесшумно занимали позиции, даже Маккой напряженно молчал.

Кирк вжался в стену справа от дверей на мостик — аккуратно, чтобы не активировать сенсор. Он бросил взгляд на Спока и, подняв брови, резким кивком указал в сторону аппаратной.

Спок взялся за трикодер. Капитан взглянул на панель у двери. Правила требовали всегда держать двери закрытыми, но Кирк знал, что гражданские ученые частенько пренебрегают дисциплиной во время продолжительных миссий. Конечно, и эта дверь оказалась незапертой. Впрочем, Кирк сомневался, что закрытая дверь кого-нибудь бы спасла. 

— Четыре жизненные формы, капитан, — тихо произнес Спок и жестом указал на дверь. — Одна левее, одна по ходу движения, две направляются к нам.

Кирк приготовился и взглянул на охрану. Джотто кивнул.

— Вперед! — скомандовал капитан и влетел в дверь. 

Джотто следовал в шаге позади. Они сразу же разделились — Джотто налево, Кирк направо, — и оба открыли огонь, пока подтягивались остальные. Кирк оглушил существо у двери зарядом фазера, и то рухнуло замертво. Второе бросилось на капитана до того, как Кирк смог выстрелить… и тут же на пришельца навалился Спок, столкнув на пол и упав следом, в общую кучу-малу.

Враждебные формы жизни были разумными, но внешне походили на зверей с длинными когтями и ртами, полными острых зубов. Медведи с фазерами. Один рыкнул на Кирка, будто дикое животное, и бросился к Споку с раскрытой пастью. Тот впечатлился зрелищем и со всей силы ударил пришельца в морду. Вероятно, он просто не был уверен, сработает ли вулканский захват на существе, у которого практически не было шеи. Кирк сцепил руки и энергично заехал пришельцу по затылку — если бы он выстрелил из фазера, то задел бы Спока.

За его плечом от шального выстрела вспыхнула искрами компьютерная панель. Существо дернулось вбок, уклоняясь то ли от выстрела, то ли от удара Кирка, а затем вонзило когти в Спока. Тот изо всех сил отталкивал лапы пришельца, но не мог сдвинуть их и на миллиметр. 

К черту. Спок, прости.

Пришелец рухнул, будто получив кувалдой по голове, наполовину скрыв под своим телом Спока. Тот обмяк, тоже попав в радиус действия фазера. Кирк пригнулся, скрывшись за компьютерной панелью, и оценил ситуацию. Двое выбыли из строя, одного загнали за научную станцию, откуда пришелец палил наугад. Джотто и Самюэл прятались за компьютерной панелью и вели оттуда огонь. 

Кирк обернулся к Маккою, который уже ползком подбирался к нему с медицинским трикодером наперевес. 

— Боунз, — выдохнул он, — как Спок?

— Он в порядке, но… — начал Маккой, но сразу же с чертыханием пригнулся — еще один выстрел задел оборудование, и на их головы дождем пролились искры. Кирк быстро затушил волосы Маккоя, которые уже начинали дымиться. 

— Докладывай! — приказал он.

— Вон тот мертв, — доложил Маккой, указав на существо, мирно раскинувшееся поверх старшего помощника. Кирк удивленно взглянул на пришельца, а затем автоматически проверил фазер, хотя и был уверен, что тот настроен на оглушение. Существа были нужны им живыми, что бы они ни сотворили с учеными. Он перевел взгляд на охрану и открыл рот, чтобы отдать приказ.

Самюэл, который высунулся из-за панели, чтобы выстрелить, получил заряд в голову и отлетел назад, тем самым полностью изменив планы капитана. 

— Самюэл! — начал было Кирк, но тут же удивленно замолчал.

Энсин всего лишь упал на колени, обхватив голову руками. Затем он посмотрел на капитана и пожал плечами. Очевидно было, что он немного дезориентирован, но не получил повреждений. 

Маккой уже начал продвигаться к Самюэлу, чтобы оценить повреждения, но Кирк остановил его, схватив за руку. У него появилась идея…

Капитан взглянул на своих людей и сделал жест руками. Охрана, лучшая в Звездном флоте, знала коды наизусть и сразу же поняла сигнал.  
Прекратить огонь.

— Боунз, я хочу знать, почему он умер, — тихо сказал Кирк, подталкивая Маккоя к убитому пришельцу и одновременно спихивая труп со Спока, чтобы вытащить у старшего помощника трикодер. Маккой удивленно нахмурился, но спорить не стал. 

Капитан стянул лямку трикодера через голову Спока, который так и не пришел в себя, затем наклонился, зарывшись руками в мех пришельца, и нащупал повязку с прикрепленным оружием. Оно походило на дизраптор, и Кирк провел по нему сканером, очень осторожно меняя настройки.

Затем капитан молча улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла совсем не веселой.  
Он быстро снял собственный фазер.

— Насколько я … — начал Маккой, но замолк, удивленно наблюдая, как Кирк копается во внутренностях фазера под обстрелом. Капитан поднял на него ободряющий взгляд, но не стал ничего объяснять. Маккой моргнул и без запинки продолжил: — …понял, для того, чтобы ее убить, хватило и настроенного на оглушение фазера.

Ее.

Кирк нахмурился и по-новому взглянул на существо. Теперь он заметил, что полоска ткани была яркого цвета, голубая с зеленым, и шла под руками, за спину, где свисали длинные концы. Больше всего в таком виде пришелец напоминал щенка, на котором, как на рождественском подарке, завязали бантик.  
Черт.

Он закончил настройку и захлопнул крышку фазера. Затем взглянул на Джотто и снова жестом подал сигнал. Джотто в ответ посмотрел круглыми глазами, но кивнул. Они начали наступать, и Кирк вылез из-за укрытия, подбираясь справа, в то время как Джотто и Самюэл не давали расслабиться на левом фланге.

Подобравшись достаточно близко, капитан сгруппировался, а затем прыжком перелетел через рабочую станцию, за которой пряталось существо. Кирк скользил по полу, одновременно стреляя, пока не наткнулся плечом на перегородку. Один выстрел попал пришельцу в спину, и тот с рычанием упал и задергался на полу.

— Доктор! — выкрикнул Кирк, поднимаясь на ноги и взяв на прицел неподвижное тело. Подошли Джотто и Самюэл, и капитан немного расслабился. 

— Помоги ему, — сказал он Боунзу, отойдя, чтобы тот мог подступить к лохматому пациенту.

— Живая, — объявил Маккой через несколько секунд работы со своими инструментами. 

«Она». 

Кирк недовольно вздохнул.

— Позаботься, что она такой и оставалась, — приказал он, открыв коммуникатор и направляясь к Споку, который все еще лежал на полу без сознания. Пока он шел, искусственная гравитация снова пропала, но лишь на миг, так что он даже не споткнулся.

— Кирк «Энтерпрайзу», — произнес капитан, опустившись на корточки рядом со старшим помощником. Затем он взял Спока за руку, переложил ее тому на живот, оглядел разорванную форму и обнаружил только мелкие царапины. В качестве извинения он потрепал Спока по руке.

— Скотт слушает, — приветливо ответил Скотти.

Кирк посмотрел в сторону занятого доктора.

— Станцию мы взяли, Скотти. Через минуту поднимемся на борт с пленником, — Кирк встал, отряхивая форму. — Собери команду ремонтников, им придется немедленно спуститься. Похоже, что здесь что-то сделали с искусственной гравитацией. Пришельцы наверняка использовали против ученых свои средства защиты. Я хочу знать, что здесь произошло.

— Есть, капитан, я сам возглавлю группу.

— Хорошо. Оставайся на связи.

Кирк прошел в правый угол, к Самюэлу — с фазером, наведенным на пленника так, чтобы в случае чего не задеть выстрелом Маккоя.

— Самюэл, ты в порядке?

Тот вспыхнул и нервно улыбнулся:  
— Да, сэр. Меня только оглушило. Но вначале я подумал, что мне конец, капитан.

— Главное правило при перестрелке — пригнуться пониже, — с легким упреком объяснил Кирк, — ясно?

Самюэл вытянулся и обиженно застыл. Энсин нынче пошел совсем молодой. 

— Да, сэр! — ответил он наконец, и Кирк удовлетворенно кивнул. Он шагнул к доктору и присел на корточки рядом.

— Ну, Боунз? 

— «Пригнуться пониже»! — проворчал тот. — Будто ты сам так делаешь!

Кирк сдержал улыбку:  
— Будто ты тоже. Как она?

Маккой вздохнул:  
— Состояние настолько стабильное, насколько это вообще возможно, — ответил он. — Перевозку должна выдержать. 

Кирк кивнул и резко встал:  
— Кирк «Энтерпрайзу», поднять шестерых!

***

Спок выглядел ужасно. Фактически он был все еще без сознания, но Кирк и Боунз за время миссии успели насмотреться на Спока в лазарете и знали, что пролежит он недолго — независимо от того, что вколол ему доктор. Спок уже перешел от этапа бормотания себе под нос к беспокойному ерзанию. Еще немного, и он должен был перейти к стадии, которую Маккой окрестил «в сознании и всем недоволен».

Кирк знал, что снова Спок заснет, только если будет уверен, что и миссия, и корабль не находятся под угрозой. Капитан и сам был таким. Именно из-за этой черты характера Кирк, еще как следует не научившись понимать своего холодного и временами сурового первого помощника, начал ему доверять.

Спок напрягся, открыл глаза и быстро осмотрелся. Взгляд у него становился все менее потерянным и напряженным, и наконец, остановившись на капитане, совсем расслабился. 

Кирк улыбнулся.

Он был здесь, а не решал очередную проблему на мостике. Он расслабленно прислонился к стене, а не ходил из угла в угол и не спорил с Маккоем. Спок его тоже прекрасно знал. Волноваться не о чем, все как обычно.

— Капитан, — спокойно произнес первый помощник. Выглядел он так, будто ему нужно было поспать еще хотя бы часов десять до того, как его можно было бы признать годным для прохождения медицинского осмотра, не говоря уж о службе. — Полагаю, столкновение закончилось в нашу пользу? — спросил он, уже начиная приподниматься на локтях.

— Правильно полагаете, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Извини за то, что оглушил фазером, — добавил он тише, наклонившись к Споку.

— В извинениях нет необходимости, — ответил вулканец в той странной старомодной манере, которая время от времени у него проскальзывала. Кирку казалось, что Спок не замечает за собой, что в такие моменты говорит как точная копия леди Аманды. Капитан давно уже подметил эту особенность, но поначалу списывал ее на издержки перевода — пока не познакомился с матерью Спока. 

Спок попробовал встать, но замер на месте, увидев гневную гримасу Маккоя.  
— Нет, так не пойдет! — предупредил доктор. 

Спок наградил Маккоя поразительно безэмоциональным взглядом:  
— Доктор, уверяю вас…

— Можешь меня уверять, пока не позеленеешь. Я тебя не выпишу, пока ты не поспишь хотя бы часа три, чтобы прошли все последствия попадания из фазера.

— Я не нуждаюсь в дополнительном сне, — увещевающе пояснил Спок, садясь на кровати. — Тот факт, что я нахожусь в сознании, несмотря на зелья, которыми, я уверен, вы пытались меня опоить, ясно на это указывает.

— Лежите, мистер Спок, — мягко одернул его Кирк, до того как Боунз завелся. Спок откинулся назад, взглянув на капитана с таким выражением лица, по которому стало ясно, что шанс вразумить вулканца у Кирка все же есть. Старший офицер по медицине не зря предпочитал, чтобы в момент пробуждения Спока капитан находился рядом. 

— Я не могу позволить вам клевать носом на рабочем месте, — честно пояснил капитан. 

Спок дернулся, но ничего не ответил, увидев выражение лица Кирка. Старший офицер мог сколько угодно делать вид, что ничего не понимает в эмоциях, но когда дело касалось Кирка, ничего не упускал. 

— Но мне может пригодиться ваше мнение по одному небольшому вопросу, — добавил капитан.

— Но Джим… — начал было возмущаться Маккой.

Кирк поднял руку.

— В свободное время, — объяснил он и выдал очаровательную улыбку. — Раз уж он все равно будет на больничном…

— Будет спать, — с нажимом поправил его недоверчивый доктор.

— Это и пяти минут не займет! — поклялся Кирк. — И я сам провожу его до каюты.

Маккой с подозрением взглянул на Спока. Тот почуял, что благодаря капитану близок к свободе, и сделал попытку изобразить невинность, оскорбленную недоверием Маккоя.

— А потом что? Будешь на нем сидеть? — пробормотал доктор.

Кирк рассмеялся.

— Уверен, этого не понадобится, — сказал он, бросив на Спока взгляд, ясно предупреждающий о том, что лучше бы и правда не понадобилось.

— Конечно нет, сэр, — послушно согласился Спок с довольным видом. Почему, было очевидно — если даже ему бы и не удалось обманом прорваться на мостик после того, как они выйдут из лазарета, он хотя бы мог отоспаться в своей каюте, а не на кушетке, над которой кружил Маккой. 

Спок теперь был у него в долгу. Служба в Звездном флоте была опасной, так что Кирк рассчитывал, что рано или поздно долг ему вернут. Скорее рано, чем поздно.

— Пять минут, — прищурился Маккой. — Или я на вас собак спущу, ясно?

Спок открыл было рот, но Кирк кинул на него взгляд и покачал головой. Что бы там Спок ни собирался сказать о нелогичных человеческих метафорах, наружу ничего не прорвалось. Судя по излучавшему самодовольство Маккою, тот спланировал это специально.

У Спока было достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться, так что Кирк совсем не удивился, когда вулканец опустил ноги с кровати и плавно встал без малейших признаков усталости. Он повернулся к Маккою со сдержанным, но вызывающим достоинством.

Маккой заметил вызов и кивнул, хотя и недовольно. Споку скрыть вид превосходства полностью не удалось. Кирк вмешался, пока конфликт не разгорелся снова.

— Мистер Спок, — сказал он, указав на дверь. Спок склонил голову, и Кирк направился к выходу, сопровождаемый вулканцем.

Спок был упрямцем; он не пошатнулся, пока за ними не закрылись спасительные двери лифта. Кирк подозревал, что так и случится, так что заранее встал поближе. Он поддержал старшего помощника за талию и склонился к нему, заставив поднять на себя глаза. Спок попытался вцепиться в стену так, чтобы было совсем не похоже, что он пытается вцепиться в стену.

— Спок? — На лице старшего помощника промелькнуло знакомое выражение. 

Мгновенье стыдливого облегчения. Капитан не знал, когда Спок сам это заметил; но чтобы испытывать стыд, вулканец должен был понимать, что происходит, на сознательном уровне. Спрашивать Кирк точно не собирался. Он просто отметил происходящее для себя, исключительно из чувства долга.

— Со мной все в порядке, — мягко ответил Спок, а затем вспомнил, кто он и где он, и выпрямился. — Капитан, — добавил он.

Кирк немного отстранился и кивнул. Вулканец спасал «Энтерпрайз» бессчетное количество раз, так что, с точки зрения капитана, право опереться на вышестоящего офицера Спок давно заслужил.

— Я серьезно говорил, между прочим, — добавил Кирк. Спок повернулся и взглянул на него, умудрившись почти полностью скрыть то, что для концентрации внимания ему требовалось усилие. Кирк улыбнулся. — Пять минут, и к себе в каюту!

А затем капитан увидел, как Спок понял, что забыл задать один важный вопрос, а потом еще понял, что из-за этого убедить капитана в том, что он пригоден к службе, будет невозможно. 

— Да, — с досадой сказал Спок. — Разрешите спросить, а что…

— Наша гостья очнулась, — мягко ответил Кирк. И увидел, как Спок понял, что должен был и сам догадаться.

— Гостья? Только одна? — уточнил Спок, успешно маскируя промах.

— Как оказалось, они очень чувствительны к поражению фазером. От шока умерли все, кроме одной. Она выжила потому, что я вручную перенастроил фазер на очень низкий заряд, — объяснил Кирк. В его голосе слышалось недовольство собой.

— Неужели? — спросил Спок, и его брови поползли вверх. Видимо, он представлял себе, как капитан возится с раскуроченным фазером посреди перестрелки; в этот момент Кирку захотелось тоже уметь читать мысли. Затем старший помощник моргнул и снова вернулся к предмету своего любопытства:  
— Она рассказала о мотивах?

Кирк кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись.

— Возможно, — ответил он и отвернулся к дверям.— Есть такая вероятность. Но мы не поняли ни слова, и в этом проблема, — Кирк поддразнивал старшего помощника и наслаждался процессом.

— Сэр?

Спок казался слегка озабоченным, будто рассматривая вероятность того, что капитан сильно ударился головой.

— Проблемы с универсальным переводчиком, — пояснил Кирк. — Ухура пошла вниз, но пока, увы… — он развел руками.

— Универсальный переводчик не реагирует на ее речь? — спросил Спок, поднимая бровь.

— Может быть, она просто на нас рычит. Могу ее понять — на ее месте я бы тоже огрызался. Возможно, в этом все и дело, ведь переводчик вообще не распознал никаких синтаксических структур.

— Лейтенант Ухура пробовала…

— Лейтенант Ухура делает все, что в ее силах, а если верить результатам ежегодной оценки, которые положил мне на стол ее начальник, в ее силах очень многое, — в голосе Кирка слышалось предупреждение. — Но вы мне там нужны не для этого.

Спок выглядел довольным, по-своему, по-вулкански. Сейчас, после нескольких лет совместной работы, Спок точно знал, зачем Кирк его позвал. Он хотел услышать мнение Спока. Капитан желал, чтобы Спок посмотрел на гостью, а затем сказал, что о ней думает. Теперь Спок об этом знал, и это значительно улучшило атмосферу — мало что так нравилось вулканцу, как знать, что его ценят. Маккой несколько раз грозился написать об этом научный труд. 

Кирк наклонился, не глядя на Спока.

— Очень мило, что ты приложил к ее оценке еще и письмо, — прокомментировал он таким тоном, будто обсуждал погоду.

Спок заложил руки за спину.

— Лейтенант Ухура — ценный сотрудник, — ответил он сдержанно. 

Открылась дверь, обрывая разговор. Вначале они вошли в помещение, где находились сама Ухура и сестра Чапэл. Они что-то горячо обсуждали, остановившись у пульта охраны с несколькими стопками дисков и диагностическими приборами в руках.

— Сэр, — поприветствовала их Ухура, сделав шаг навстречу вошедшим. Она казалась слегка удивленной.

— Что-нибудь вышло, лейтенант? — спросил Кирк.

— Проблема в том, что используемое нами программное обеспечение не в состоянии идентифицировать языковые центры мозга, — вздохнула Ухура. — Я получила результаты сканирования от доктора Маккоя, но, если только у нас тут не случится чуда, придется отправить пленницу на цикл калибровки. — Ухура бросила взгляд в сторону коридора. — А она… ну, сэр, вы ее сами видели.

Калибровка универсального переводчика применялась редко и требовала массы терпения от неизведанной разумной формы жизни, а также контроля со стороны человека. А гостья была…

— Не вполне готова к сотрудничеству, — согласился Кирк, и Ухура устало кинула на него дружелюбный взгляд.

— Не вполне готова. А мистер Спок… — с надеждой начала она, переведя взгляд на первого помощника.

— …Здесь просто для того, чтобы по-быстрому оценить ситуацию, — кратко объяснил Кирк, бросив на Спока предупреждающий взгляд. 

Вулканец посмотрел на Ухуру, а затем снова на капитана.

— Конечно же, лейтенант Ухура может прислать данные, которые уже собрала, чтобы я позже на них взглянул? — в голосе Спока звучала такая надежда, что Кирк с трудом удержался от того, чтобы похлопать его по плечу.

— Конечно, может. Она может прислать их на вашу рабочую станцию, на мостик, — улыбнулся капитан, нарочно не заметив тона. — И там они будут ждать вашего возвращения. 

Медсестра Чапэл пыталась скрыть улыбку. И Спок и Ухура выглядели разочарованными, каждый по-своему.

Кирк ободряюще взглянул на Ухуру:  
— Постарайтесь, лейтенант. Вышлите мне предварительный отчет, как только он будет готов!

— Да, сэр! — бодро ответила та.

Кирк кивнул в направлении одной из камер, и Спок присоединился к нему на полпути. Когда они подошли, охранник у камеры немного напрягся. Кирк скопировал позу Спока, элегантно сцепив руки за спиной.

Мех у пришельца был серый, а лента желто-зеленая. Пленница заметила их и безмолвно обнажила зубы, уставившись на капитана с напряженным выражением, которое не требовало расшифровки универсальным переводчиком. На ее морде ясно читалось желание как-нибудь повстречаться с Кирком в переулке потемнее. А может, и в переулке посветлее. На Спока она даже не взглянула, будто капитан идеально подошел на роль мишени, на которую пленница направила все свои кровожадные позывы. Кирк развеселился, когда увидел, что Спок это заметил и шагнул ближе и вперед, пытаясь своим телом заслонить капитана, на случай, если по безумной случайности вдруг сдаст силовое поле. Кирк не был уверен, осознает ли Спок, что делает.

Гостья хрипло гавкнула. Звук вышел агрессивный и резкий, а универсальный переводчик даже не сделал попытки его расшифровать. 

— Поразительно, — задумчиво прокомментировал Спок, — полные отказы переводчика крайне редки.

— Энсин, — Кирк повернулся к дежурному, пытаясь вспомнить его имя. Миллер, Марвел. Как-то так. — Доложите обстановку.

— Капитан, ничего нового. Она просто сидит и смотрит. 

Кирк снова взглянул на существо. Пленница все еще пыталась продырявить его взглядом. 

— Да, «смотрит», это точно сказано, — побормотал он. Мюллер! Энсина звали Мюллер. И сестра у него служила на «Констеллэйшне». — Так держать, Мюллер!

Энсин выглядел довольным.

Кирк повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на первого помощника, и тут его накрыла волна тошноты — из-за тупой внезапной боли где-то за глазным яблоком скрутило живот. Капитан отшатнулся, сжав зубы, и с удивлением заметил, что и Спок вдруг напрягся и содрогнулся. 

Вулканец сделал быстрый нервный шаг к силовому полю, будто пытаясь прикрыть капитана.

— Повысить мощность поля! — резко приказал он охраннику, сжав кулаки. Кирк проглотил слюну напополам с желчью и прижал ладонь к голове, силясь понять, чего добивается старший помощник. Охранник колебался, и во взгляде его читалось, что капитан выглядит ничуть не лучше, чем себя чувствует.

— Спок, что про… — глухо выдавил Кирк. Спок шагнул, оттолкнув с дороги охранника, и сам вдавил кнопку. Мюллер отлетел как пушинка.

Головная боль резко усилилась, вызывая тошноту. Ощущение было знакомым — проникновение чужого разума. Возмущения, которое принесла эта мысль, оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы капитан смог на секунду забыть о боли и заметить, что первый помощник включил газ для усыпления буйных заключенных. 

Ситуация тут же прояснилась.

Мюллер как раз поднимался с пола, когда Спок повернулся и пристально уставился на Кирка, пытаясь оценить повреждения. Капитан почувствовал, как боль и давление спадают, и вздохнул. 

И тут, судя по звуку, что-то тяжелое и мохнатое упало на пол. 

Спок подошел ближе, выдавая волнение всей своей позой.

— Телепатия? — мрачно уточнил Кирк.

Услышав его голос, первый помощник немного расслабился — капитан был в себе. И рассержен. 

— Вероятно, сэр, — ответил Спок и отвернулся, чтобы взглянуть на силовое поле, теперь непрозрачное. — Я почувствовал, как она на вас напала.

Спок говорил, не поворачиваясь, уставившись на глухое силовое поле. Будто пытался мысленно донести до пленницы, насколько он возмущен. 

— Попытка удалась, — сказал Кирк, прищурившись. Спок сразу же повернулся.

— Вы в порядке, капитан? — заботливо спросил он.

«Да», — подумал Кирк. К своему удивлению, он почувствовал, как очень горячая ладонь мягко и ненавязчиво легла на его руку. Капитан поднял глаза и увидел, что Спок напряженно замер в ожидании ответа. Кирк покачал головой и отмел вопрос:  
— Да, в порядке. 

И без паузы продолжил, обращаясь к слегка потрепанному охраннику:  
— Энсин Мюллер, вызовите сюда еще одного сотрудника службы безопасности. И не спускайте глаз с пленницы. Мощность поля не уменьшать, пусть будет непрозрачным, о любых проблемах и странных ощущениях сразу же докладывать. Ясно?

— Есть, сэр, — четко ответил Мюллер.

— Спок, — кивнул капитан, приглашая старшего помощника, и они дружно направились к выходу.

— Капитан, вы в порядке? — спросила Ухура, когда они прошли мимо. Она выглядела испуганной, и Кирк впервые задумался над тем, как он сейчас выглядит.

— В полном, — ответил он.

В лифте Спок заботливо держался поближе, но Кирк даже не споткнулся. Капитаны не шатаются и не падают, даже в тесной компании, даже в турболифте. 

— Мостик, — произнес Кирк, а затем быстро добавил, обращаясь к Споку: — А вы, надеюсь, доберетесь до каюты самостоятельно. 

Мысли его крутились вокруг того факта, что ученых на станции удалось одолеть слишком уж легко. Возможно, дело было в телепатии. Нужно было поговорить со Скотти и выяснить, удалось ли тому обнаружить что-нибудь необычное.

Спок на него пялился, причем с таким видом, будто у вулканца внезапно заболел зуб. 

— Вас что-то беспокоит, Спок? — поинтересовался капитан. Тот опустил взгляд на ботинки. Помялся с ноги на ногу. Кирк моргнул и посмотрел на старшего помощника внимательнее. — Спок? — переспросил он.

— Капитан, — нехотя выдавил тот и замолчал. Вид у него был страдальческий.

— Лифт, остановка, — произнес Кирк, уперев руки в боки, и поднял брови.

— Вас телепатически атаковала враждебная инопланетная форма жизни, — медленно и с большой неохотой ответил Спок. Кирк нетерпеливо заглянул ему в глаза. — Как вы знаете, нам только что прислали новую инструкцию касательно таких происшествий…

— Но со мной все в порядке, да и времени нет… — начал Кирк.

— В инструкции, — деликатно прервал его Спок, — содержатся четкие указания. Вы обязаны отправиться на психологический и медицинский осмотр к старшему офицеру по медицине. — Он расстроенно сложил руки за спиной. 

— Спок, я же только вышел из медотсека! — проныл капитан, сам почувствовав, каким жалобным тоном говорит. — Ты что, снова собираешься меня им сдать?

Спок депрессивно уставился в пол.

— Медотсек, — сдался капитан.

***

На диагностику должно было уйти минут двадцать, а ушло все сорок — Кирк настоял на том, чтобы пройти тестирование вместе со Скотти, а затем еще и отвлекся на его доклад посреди процедуры. Маккою пришлось пригрозить, что он заставит капитана провериться во второй раз, включая сканирование мозга, если Кирк не сядет спокойно и не сконцентрируется. 

Закончив, капитан быстро встал и нажал кнопку вызова, чтобы открыли дверь процедурной. Маккой обычно следил за происходящим — не потому, что так полагалось, а потому, что таким уж человеком он был — но на этот раз на месте никого не оказалось и Кирку пришлось вызывать его снова и снова.

— Боунз, почему задержка? — спросил он.

— …дну минутку, — наконец ответил Маккой так, будто был чем-то занят. Затем он сбросил вызов, и больше Кирк ничего не слышал. 

Капитан дал ему шестьдесят секунд, а затем забарабанил в дверь. Та все-таки открылась, и Кирк вырвался наружу.

— Какого черта ты так долго? — потребовал он ответа. 

Боунз стоял с одной стороны комнаты, а Спок — с другой, прислонившись к кушетке для обследования. Пахло жареным. Доктор и вулканец были похожи на пару боксеров, разошедшихся по своим углам между раундами. Капитан еще раз оглядел обстановку и, выдержав паузу, спросил:  
— Коллеги, у нас проблема?

Спок казался выдохшимся и несчастным. Маккой — очень напряженным. Никто из них ничего объяснять не собирался.

— Ну ладно, вы оба взрослые, — сказал Кирк. — Так что, если с головой у меня все в порядке, я пошел на мостик.

— Капитан! — остановил его Маккой до того, как он успел сделать хоть шаг. Тон у доктора был такой, что Кирк перевел на него встревоженный взгляд.  
— Мне придется написать, что сканирование показало допустимый диапазон отклонений. — Боунз взглянул на Спока: — Но не вижу причин продолжать официальное расследование…

Кирк смотрел на доктора, а сигнал тревоги у него в голове не смолкал. Раньше сканирование ему уже делали, но результата «допустимый диапазон отклонений» не было ни разу. В общем-то прозвучало это так, будто тест он провалил. А тест предназначался для выяснения инопланетного вмешательства в разум членов экипажа. Почему же тогда…

— «Допустимый диапазон отклонений»? — резко переспросил капитан.

Боунз поджал губы и покачался на пятках.

— Вы можете поговорить в моем кабинете, — тихо сказал он, бросив взгляд на Спока. Тот еле заметно вздрогнул.

— Что случилось? — удивленно спросил Кирк. — Спок?

Он посмотрел на первого помощника. Тот выглядел мрачным.

— Не могли бы мы поговорить наедине, капитан? — устало спросил Спок и поднялся. Он умудрился сделать это не покачнувшись, но выглядел до смерти уставшим. 

— Ладно, считай, что меня заинтриговал, — согласился Кирк, разведя руками. Он и правда испытывал скорее любопытство, чем тревогу. 

Однако по пути к кабинету Спока перехватил Боунз. Кирк обернулся, готовый в любой момент потушить новый конфликт, но Маккой молча положил руку на плечо первого помощника, выражая солидарность. 

Спок взглянул на Маккоя, а тот в ответ посмотрел на вулканца с сочувствием. Лицо Спока немного оттаяло. Теперь он казался почти благодарным.

Кирк начал волноваться. В чем бы ни состояла проблема, дело было плохо.

— Боунз? — посмотрел он на доктора, требуя объяснений.

Тот это понял, но покачал головой и произнес:  
— Я буду ждать снаружи.

Тон у него был такой, будто он подразумевал, что останется неподалеку, так как его помощь может понадобиться.

Кирк повернулся к Споку, чтобы потребовать объяснений у него, но слова умерли у капитана на губах. Спок стоял, прислонившись к столу Маккоя, со скрещенными на груди руками и с поникшей головой. Настолько убитым старший помощник не выглядел с тех пор как… с тех пор как Кирк припер его к стенке в его собственной каюте, и у них состоялся разговор о птичках и пчелках.

Кирк, смягчив выражение лица, сделал шаг в сторону Спока и повторил позу вулканца: прислонился к столу бедром и скрестил руки. Одновременно повернувшись к Споку и стоя рядом с ним. Жест молчаливой поддержки. Спок все понял и немного расслабился.

— Джим, — тихо произнес он. — Несомненно, тебя волнуют результаты диагностики. Я должен за них извиниться.

— Ты должен извиниться? Но почему? — спросил Кирк намеренно мягким голосом.

Спок глубоко вдохнул и отошел от стола, встав по стойке «вольно». У Кирка внезапно засосало под ложечкой. В чем бы ни было дело, вулканец не нашел в себе сил рассказать ему об этом от своего лица. Ему пришлось стать для этого коммандером Споком.

— Сканирование показало факт вмешательства постороннего существа в ваш разум. Однако вмешательство было совершено еще до последнего происшествия, — Спок держал себя очень спокойно, очень корректно.

— Я не помню никакого вмешательства, — резко ответил Кирк, сузив глаза. 

Спок опустил взгляд и начал изучать стол.

— Ваша память была изменена, — напряженно объяснил он и, подняв голову, посмотрел в никуда, как и предписывалось Звездным флотом на случай получения выволочки от начальства. — Изменена мной.

Кирк уставился на старшего помощника:  
— Изменена тобой? 

Пожалуй, Кирк удивился бы меньше, пни его Спок ногой в живот. В груди капитана зародилось очень неприятное чувство. Уж слишком это было похоже на предательство. 

— Докладывайте! — приказал капитан сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Спок рывком распрямился по стойке «смирно», дернувшись, как марионетка.

— В звездную дату 5843.7 экипаж «Энтерпрайза» совершил высадку на планете Холберг-917G с целью пополнения запасов риталина для борьбы с ригелианской лихорадкой, эпидемия которой возникла на борту корабля. 

— Это я помню, — горячо перебил капитан и, подумав секунду, добавил: — А чего я не помню?

— На планете была девушка, вы к ней привязались. Тот факт, что вы послужили инструментом ее уничтожения, стал для вас сильнейшим стрессом.

Кирк нахмурился. О гибели девушки он помнил. На секунду капитан испытал облегчение — Спок, должно быть, ошибся!

— Райна. Да, помню. Она была очень милой, но еще она была андроидом, Спок. Но если ее я помню, то что же я…

— Нет, капитан, — тихо перебил его Спок, на мгновенье опустив веки. — Вы не помните. Я стер ваши чувства. Вы глубоко горевали о ее смерти. Я забрал это горе. 

Пару секунд Кирк не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Ты… забрал мое горе? — он сжал кулаки. — Но зачем?

Спок поднял голову и умоляюще посмотрел на капитана.

— Я всего лишь хотел избавить вас от страданий, — начал он с отчаянной искренностью.

И на этих словах что-то внутри капитана сломалось. 

— Но я хочу эту боль! — заорал он, стукнув себя в грудь кулаком. — Она мне нужна! — Кажется, его трясло от злости. — Какое право ты имел ее забирать?

— Мне так жа… — беспомощно начал Спок, но остановился. И его умоляющий голос, и открытая поза изменились. Первый помощник распрямился, поднял голову и снова уставился в пустоту с таким отчаянием, что на него было больно смотреть. — Я сожалею, что мои действия вызвали у вас стресс, капитан. Мне нет оправданий. Никаких смягчающих обстоятельств не было. 

Его голос был полон эмоций, но сейчас Кирку было наплевать.

Капитан разжал кулаки, чувствуя острую боль внутри.

— Как ты мог? — спросил он, уже зная, что ответа, который бы его удовлетворил, просто нет.

Спок задрожал и еще больше ушел в себя, опустив голову и глаза. Принимая гнев Кирка, но ничего не объясняя.

Капитан оперся на стол Маккоя одной рукой и отвернулся. Частично потому, что не мог вынести вида уничтоженного Спока.

— Джим, — обратился тот к Кирку тихим голосом.

— Уходи.

Ответа не последовало, если не считать резкого панического вздоха.

Кирк снова сжал кулаки, но это не помогло. Он разочарованно ударил по столу.

— С глаз долой! — огрызнулся он, зло уставившись на того, кому доверял больше всех. 

Спок отшатнулся, будто это его ударили, и сглотнул. Затем деревянно кивнул и неуклюже вывалился в дверь, в пародии на свою обычную грацию. Кирк даже не обернулся. Он направил всю силу воли на то, чтобы не разгромить кабинет. Тот все-таки принадлежал не ему.

Боунз нарисовался буквально через несколько секунд.

— Черт тебя возьми, Джим, — проворчал он, даже не успев закрыть дверь.

— Ты знал? — грубо потребовал ответа Кирк. 

Услышав его тон, Маккой замер на месте.

— Нет, — мягко ответил он. — Спок рассказал мне десять минут назад. 

Кирк облегченно выдохнул и молча кивнул. Глупо было думать, что Боунз — соучастник… соучастник этого. Капитан распрямился.

— Спасибо, доктор, — сказал он просто и пошел к выходу.

— Джим, — шокированно окликнул его Маккой. 

Кирк обернулся. Казалось, что старший офицер по медицине пытается что-то прочитать по его лицу. Ищет какое-то чувство. В чем бы ни было дело, Боунз не нашел того, что искал.

— Спок просто хотел помочь, — мягко произнес доктор, будто Кирк был идиотом и сам не догадался.

— В такой помощи я не нуждаюсь, — ответил Кирк и ушел.

***

Капитан сидел за столом в переговорной в окружении старшего офицерского состава и наблюдал, как на экране мишки в ярких лентах убивают гражданских.

Они воспользовались тем, что переводчик не работает, притворились, что ими движет любопытство и что пришли они с миром. А затем маленький корабль пришельцев состыковался со станцией. Как выяснилось, ученых они застали врасплох. Некоторые земляне, как отметил Кирк, падали, будто подкошенные, еще до физического нападения. Пришельцы быстро выяснили, что их оружие не действует, и сменили тактику. 

Телепатия.

Кирк обнаружил, что непроизвольно смотрит на первого помощника. Прошли почти целые сутки. Спок выглядел так, будто с тех пор вообще не спал. Капитан отвернулся, пока вулканец не поймал его взгляд.

Кажется, телепатические атаки всегда начинались под предводительством одного и того же существа. Маленького медведя с темным мехом и ярко-красной развевающейся лентой. Наиболее способный к телепатии захватчик? Кирк помнил, сколько усилий пришлось приложить их пленнице, чтобы вызвать головную боль. Та чуть наизнанку не вывернулась, а результаты были неважные. 

Спок как-то рассказывал, что телепатические способности вулканцев разительно различались. Не все были в состоянии провести даже простое слияние разумов, а тем, что были способны, требовалось пройти обучение.

На станции Кирк первым увидел именно телепата с красной лентой. Возможно, это было просто совпадение, а еще возможно, что тот подошел к двери, так как почувствовал за ней присутствие чужих. В любом случае, очевидно, что им повезло.

Кирк выключил запись на том моменте, когда захватчики проникли на мостик, и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Итак, — серьезно начал он. — Теперь мы знаем, что произошло, но не знаем, почему. Идеи, мистер Скотт?

— Мои ребята сейчас на их корабле. Но сразу хочу сказать, капитан, что столько охраны на простом шаттле-перевозчике я в жизни не видел!

— Ясно. Доктор? Что с телами?

Маккой ответил с другого конца стола:  
— Оба убитых с шаттла погибли насильственной смертью. Одного ударили по голове сзади, второй умер от шока после выстрела из их оружия.

— Ты говорил, что в их одежде было что-то необычное? — напомнил Кирк.

— Эта полоска ткани. У всех пришельцев ленты разного цвета, но на телах, найденных в шаттле, ленты были одного цвета, — нахмурившись, объяснил Боунз.

—Форма? Мистер Скотт?

Скотти поднял голову и посмотрел на Кирка:  
— Да, возможно, — согласился он. — Я их видел в шаттле. Вполне может оказаться и форма.

Краем глаза Кирк заметил, как Спок зашевелился, и понял, что тому пришла в голову та же самая идея.

— Скотти, у найденных в шаттле пришельцев было оружие? — спросил Кирк, чтобы проверить догадку.

— Нет, сэр. Хотя в самом шаттле его было предостаточно. Пять или шесть таких бластеров были в запертом шкафчике за креслом пилота.

— Пленники, — сказал Спок.

Все повернулись к нему. Кроме капитана. Тот, не поднимая глаз, задумчиво кивнул.

— Это возможно. Группа преступников справилась с охраной и взяла под контроль шаттл-перевозчик, — согласился Кирк, старательно сделав тон нейтральным. Глаз на Спока он так и не поднял.

— Возможно, так и было, но, не зная их языка, точно сказать невозможно, — прокомментировал Сулу.

Взгляд Кирка скользнул вдоль стола.

— Лейтенант Ухура? — обратился он. 

Та посмотрела на Спока, который молчал большую часть заседания.

— Мы с мистером Споком работали над этим, — она сделала паузу, но Кирк продолжал смотреть на нее ожидающе, не обращая внимания на вулканца, так что Ухура продолжила: — Мы сейчас решаем проблему с программным обеспечением. Это займет пару часов.

— Хорошо, продолжайте. Мистер Скотт, я хочу, чтобы вы разобрали шаттл на кусочки. Пусть Десалле поможет вам отследить их шаги с помощью навигационного компьютера. Я хочу знать, откуда они пришли и куда летели.

— Да, капитан, — энергично согласился Скотти.

— Еще что-то? — Кирк оглядел офицеров. Все молчали, а Ухура озадаченно переводила взгляд с первого помощника на капитана и обратно.

— Тогда все свободны, — сказал Кирк, будто не заметив ее растерянности. 

Он сам остался сидеть, как часто поступал после совещаний. Капитан любил задержаться на пару минут, чтобы все еще раз обдумать. Спок поднялся на ноги и заколебался. У кресла Кирка он задержался, как и почти всегда после собраний. Капитан редко обдумывал решения в одиночестве. Бессчетное число раз они со Споком решали проблему, просто задержавшись и вместе ее обсудив.

В первый раз с того момента, когда они вошли в переговорную, Кирк посмотрел Споку в глаза.

— Все свободны, — ледяным тоном произнес он.

После его слов вышли не все — Скотти и Боунз задержались, чтобы понаблюдать. Кирк увидел, как до Спока доходит, что капитана не волнует, услышит ли кто-то еще его слова. Первый помощник опустил глаза и вдруг начал казаться меньше ростом. Он обошел Кирка по дуге и вышел из помещения.

Кирк почувствовал злобное удовлетворение. Скотти смотрел то на дверь, то на капитана с таким видом, будто ему было не по себе. Затем и он выскользнул наружу. Дверь закрылась, и на несколько мгновений в переговорной повисла тишина. Кирк и Маккой молча глядели друг на друга.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, доктор? — спросил Кирк.

— Можешь. Прекрати вести себя как полный идиот, — сказал Маккой, плюхнувшись в кресло. — Для начала.

— Боунз, после того, что он сделал, я вообще должен был бы начать расследование... — Кирк стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Но никакого расследования ты не начнешь! — закатил глаза Маккой. — Ты просто отомстишь по полной. Глаз за глаз. Черт тебя возьми, да он, наверное, уже боится, что ты переведешь его на другой корабль на первой же звездной базе!

— Так я и собирался поступить, — огрызнулся Кирк, а затем ненадолго замолчал, успокаиваясь. — Но не стану. — Он отвернулся. — Спок — лучший офицер флота. Он нужен на этом корабле. Но радоваться тому, что Спок остается, я не обязан.

— Не ври сам себе. «Он нужен на корабле», — передразнил Маккой и хмыкнул. — Черт возьми, Джим, он тебе нужен, тебе!

Кирк отвернулся, играя желваками.

И кого он хотел обмануть? Перевести Спока на другой корабль? Лучше уж отрезать себе руку.

— Не буду, — согласился он и гневно сверкнул глазами. — Но этому я тоже радоваться не обязан.

Затем он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся в кресле.

— А вашей реакцией, доктор, я удивлен. Я думал, что вас поступок Спока должен расстроить гораздо больше моего.

Маккой посмотрел на него так, что капитан почувствовал себя неуютно. Взгляд был полон странной смеси вины и жалости. И гораздо больше в нем было жалости.

— Джим, неужели ты не понимаешь, что происходит? — Маккой отклонился назад. — Ты требуешь у Спока объяснений, но он не может их тебе дать. Он сам не понимает, что происходит, потому что логики в этом нет. — Боунз печально покачал головой. — Не знаю, что конкретно ты помнишь, но… — он на мгновение замолчал, взглянув Кирку в лицо, — …но ты был раздавлен. Ты к ней очень привязался, а после ее смерти совсем раскис. Может, это все из-за постоянного стресса, из-за миссий. Ты потерял брата меньше года назад. Не знаю. — Выражение лица доктора стало очень серьезным. — У всех есть точка поломки, и ты до своей дошел, — завершил он.

Кирк упрямо выдвинул челюсть:  
— Нет. Я не верю, что я…

— Перестань! — усмехнулся доктор. — Джеймс Т. Кирк такой же человек, как и мы все.

— Как и Спок? — спросил Кирк с интересом.

Маккой кивнул:  
— Да, как и Спок. — Затем он опять поднял глаза на Кирка, и снова во взгляде было непонятное раскаяние. — В общем-то, если кто-то и виноват в случившемся, то это я. Вини меня.

Кирк прищурился и посмотрел на Маккоя:  
— Это еще почему?

Тот стукнул по столу кулаком:  
— Потому что это я вынудил вулканского идиота так поступить! — взорвался он. — Это я сказал ему, что как бы плохо ни было тебе из-за любви, ему, не знающему любви, все равно хуже. — Маккой покачал головой: — Да я ему вмазал по лицу твоей болью! А затем спокойно ушел к себе, а когда утром обнаружил, что с тобой все в порядке, подумал, «вот повезло!», и больше не поднимал эту тему.

Кирк уставился на Маккоя в удивлении, тронутый тем, как тот защищает своего интеллектуального и философского противника. Маккой погрозил пальцем.

— Споком двигало простое и старомодное человеческое чувство. А если ты его оттолкнешь, он уползет обратно в раковину из логики и больше мы настоящего Спока никогда не увидим. Он вернется на Вулкан, наденет на голову компьютер и так и будет ходить до конца жизни!

Сердце Кирка забилось. Он заерзал, почувствовав наплыв неудобных эмоций.

Маккой замолчал, будто борясь с самим собой, но затем все же продолжил:  
— А еще я сейчас скажу тебе кое-что, но если ты расскажешь Споку, буду все отрицать, — его голос смягчился. — Без него нам всем жилось бы хуже.

Кирк открыл рот. Затем закрыл.

— Понятно, — сказал он.

— Ничего тебе не понятно! — устало проворчал Маккой. — Иначе ты бы так не злился!

Он направился к двери, но на пороге задержался, обернувшись к Кирку.

— Говорю тебе, ты делаешь ошибку, — четко произнес он. А затем за ним с шипением закрылась дверь.

***

Три часа спустя Кирк стоял, опершись на ограждение на мостике и держа в руках искореженный кусок металла. Скотти удалось собрать в единое целое обрывки металлической ленты, найденные в корабле нападавших. По его предположению, те были чем-то вроде ошейника, который надевали на заключенных с телепатическими способностями в некоторых колониях Федерации. Это подтверждало теорию Кирка, но, так как, по словам Скотти, ошейники были безнадежно испорчены, больше из находки ничего выжать не удалось.

— А сам ты можешь сделать что-то похожее? — спросил Кирк у Скотти, проведя пальцем по потрескавшейся поверхности. Казалось, по ошейнику кто-то с размаху заехал молотком. 

Мистер Скотт задумался.

— Учитывая возможности нашего оборудования, выйдет не ахти, — неохотно признал он.

— Но это возможно? — спросил Кирк, уже зная, каким будет ответ. 

Скотт отличался перфекционизмом, и если уж за что-то брался, то любил делать работу хорошо. Иногда на космическом корабле для этого просто не хватало возможностей. Обычно уговорить Скотти не зацикливаться на идеале, а просто добиться, чтобы оборудование работало, было не так уж трудно.

— Да, — наконец ответил он, а затем, немного подумав, выпятил грудь и гордо добавил:  
— Уж если такую штуку вообще можно собрать, то мои ребята с ней справятся!

— Отлично, мистер Скотт, — с удовольствием похвалил его Кирк. 

Четыре года назад на уговоры ушло бы еще минуты четыре. Приятно было сознавать, насколько они сработались. Срок называл это «повышением эффективности в силу долгого знакомства». Но иногда капитану казалось, что пять лет — недостаточный срок для того, чтобы как следует друг друга узнать.

Ход его мыслей нарушила Ухура, которая вызывала из службы безопасности с новостью, что универсальный переводчик наконец-то начал понемногу переводить. Смена Кирка и так уже заканчивалась, так что он передал командование Сулу и отправился к камерам.

К его недоумению, Ухура сама его встретила. Выглядела она слегка смущенной.

— Лейтенант, — кивнул Кирк и удивленно огляделся. — А мне казалось, что мистер Спок должен был вам помогать? 

— У мистера Спока, — тактично объяснила Ухура, — были дела в лаборатории. Так что он уже ушел.

По ее выражению лица было ясно, что Спок его попросту избегает. Кирк грустно улыбнулся. Не надо было огрызаться на старшего помощника после собрания. Сейчас новость о том, что Спок больше не в фаворе, наверняка разнеслась по всему кораблю. Плохо. Придется с этим разобраться.

— Спасибо, лейтенант. Уверен, вы и сами все объясните не хуже, — великодушно сказал он.

Ухура обрадовалась похвале. Она быстро и четко отчиталась, показав снимки медицинского сканера, которые сделал Маккой, и рассказав о диапазоне работы универсального переводчика. Мозг пришельцев был устроен иначе, поэтому и отказал переводчик, который оказался не в состоянии засечь сигнал. 

— Наша гостья ничего не говорила? — спросил Кирк, когда они направились к камерам.

Ухура мягко улыбнулась.

— Она ругалась. Кажется, она что-то сказала про мою мать.

Кирк поднял бровь.

— Это недопустимо! Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, чтобы… перевести ее гнев на себя.

Ухура бросила на него озорной взгляд, и Кирк на минуту задумался о том, что его репутация в некоторых областях была незаслуженной. Подойдя, они замедлили шаг. Опять была смена Мюллера, а рядом с ним стоял сотрудник постарше, которого Кирк пару раз встречал в разведывательных партиях. Энсин Ричардсон. Если капитан не ошибался, тот играл на саксофоне. Ричардсон улыбнулся Ухуре, когда они прошли мимо. Кирк вроде бы припоминал, что они несколько раз вместе играли в комнате отдыха.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем больше Кирка что-то беспокоило. Пока он не понимал, что именно. Возможно, дело было в остекленелом взгляде Мюллера. Пока он размышлял, рука Мюллера поползла к пульту.

И тут же в памяти Кирка всплыли все те разы, когда их со старшим помощником заточали в тюремных камерах. Спок, прижавшийся к стене и тянущийся своим разумом к разуму охранника, чтобы заставить того открыть дверь снаружи.

Кирк перевел взгляд на камеру, ожидая увидеть нечто подобное и здесь, но поле было непрозрачным.

— Мюллер, — с подозрением обратился он к охраннику, не в состоянии разобрать, что именно делает охранник. 

Ричардсон обернулся и без колебаний бросился на коллегу с криком «нет!».

Но было уже поздно. Поле исчезло, напоследок сверкнув жизнерадостными огоньками, и двухметровый меховой шар с клыками вырвался в коридор. 

Мюллер и Ричардсон вышли из игры почти сразу же, подкошенные ударом когтистой лапы. Кирк в прыжке заехал пришельцу локтем в морду. Краем глаза он увидел, как Ухура кинулась за брошенным фазером, и это зрелище отвлекло его на один критический миг. Беглянка поймала его гигантской лапой и отбросила. Кирк врезался в Ухуру, а Ухура в балку. Лейтенант вскрикнула и обмякла. Капитан едва успел поднять голову, когда его схватили за горло и подняли в воздух.

Он закашлялся, вцепившись в лапу, и давление уменьшилось. Беглянка поставила его на ноги, ткнув в ребра тем самым фазером, который пыталась поднять Ухура.

— Где у вас ангар? — прозвучал грубый и требовательный голос.

Кирк посмотрел на неподвижное тело Ухуры. Зрелище разозлило его, и капитан с тихой ненавистью взглянул в глаза нападавшей. Та встряхнула его, и совсем не нежно:  
— Мне нужно на корабль!

Кирк в уме подсчитывал, сколько времени займет у дежурного охранника поднять тревогу и вызвать подкрепление. Еще немного…

— Палуба тринадцать, инженерный отсек, — прохрипел он в попытке выиграть время.

— Покажи мне, — огрызнулась беглянка, легко развернув Кирка и при этом так и не отпустив его горло.

Ее тон не был угрожающим. Скорее казалось, что она до смерти напугана. Кирк сжал кулаки, от злости чуть не наплевав на осторожность. Но терять самообладание было нельзя — напуганный противник опаснее противника, строящего планы.

Капитан разжал руки и поднял их, демонстрируя, что не представляет угрозы. Охрана подоспела быстрее, чем они успели сделать два шага. Его новая подруга пригнулась и вцепилась Кирку в шею, как дикий зверь.

— Убьете меня, я прикончу его! — зарычала она, в качестве предупреждения сдавив шею капитана еще сильнее.

Кирк открыл было рот, что приказать охране отойти, но понял, что говорить больше не может. К тому же, он с некоторой тревогой отметил, что у него что-то с периферийным зрением — реальность по краям гасла. Капитан потянулся, чтобы разжать лапы, сжавшие его горло, и несколько минут вдруг бесследно пропало из его жизни.

В следующий момент оказалось, что кто-то орет ему прямо в ухо.

— Проклятье, как оно работает? — беглянка рычала на него в панике и отчаянии, но давление на шею ослабила почти полностью. Капитан обернулся и быстро оценил обстановку. Служба безопасности, должно быть, отступила. А его затащили в турболифт.

— Мне придется самому его включить, — прохрипел Кирк, чувствуя резкую боль в горле. 

Беглянка посмотрела на него с подозрением, но затем дала знак начинать.

— И без обмана! — предупредила она и отпустила горло капитана. Кирк запустил лифт и повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть свою похитительницу. Та как раз засовывала за ленту украденный фазер, который теперь был настроен на смертельное поражение. Беглянка либо лучше владела телепатией, чем ему показалось вначале, либо была очень наблюдательна. Если бы он не знал точно, что у нее фазер с измененными настройками, то сейчас начал бы бояться. 

— Тебе не обязательно прибегать к насилию, — осторожно произнес Кирк, всем своим видом изображая страх человека, который только что заметил в руках противника опасное оружие.

— Думаешь, мне это надо? Думаешь, я хочу кому-то навредить? — огрызнулась беглянка.

— Тогда перестань. Мы можем все обсудить… — быстро предложил Кирк.

— Никаких обсуждений! В клетку я не вернусь, — ответила та. Кирк с тревогой отметил, что лапы у нее трясутся.

— Те, кто прилетел вместе с тобой на корабле и напал на станцию, держали тебя в плену? — Шанс проявить симпатию нельзя было упустить. Шанс проверить, начнет ли беглянка врать, тоже.

— Нет, — ответила она, после раздумий о том, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. — Я прилетела с ними добровольно. Мы вместе сбежали. Но я не хотела никого убивать. — Ее голос наполнили эмоции. — Я никого и не убивала!

Возможно, все так и было. Кирк не видел, чтобы она сама в кого-то стреляла, когда просматривал пленку.

— Но ты их и не остановила, — возразил он, пожалуй, резче, чем надо было бы.

— Они меня не слушали, — прошипела беглянка, буравя человека взглядом. — Я просто хотела сбежать, — она наклонилась к Кирку. — А ты отпусти меня, а? — с отчаянием попросила она, широко открыв глаза.

Кирк почувствовал укол сочувствия.

— Меня зовут Джеймс Кирк, — сказал он с еле заметной улыбкой, включив все свое обаяние. — А тебя?

Беглянка чуть расслабилась.

— Сеятельница, — ответила она.

Переводчик в ухе у капитана одновременно с ее словами издал тихий писк, и Кирк заподозрил, что имя было переводом на стандартный, а не воспроизведением звучания, которое он услышал бы, работай переводчик как надо.

Замечательно. Он попал в ситуацию, когда требовалась крайняя осторожность, а прибор сбоил. 

— Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе помочь, — пообещал Кирк, на самом деле это подразумевая. Он очень надеялся, что беглянка сейчас слышит именно то, что он обещает.

Турболифт остановился на нужной палубе и, вместо того, чтобы опять вцепиться капитану в горло, Сеятельница (или, вполне возможно, Ррррры) позволила ему идти впереди, ткнув в спину бесполезным фазером. Ситуация значительно улучшилась.

Дверь открылась, и Кирк решил, что Джотто нужно будет высказать благодарность, — такой заброшенной и всеми покинутой выглядела палуба.

Беглянка казалась довольной. Она сделала знак двигаться к шаттлу.

Периферийным зрением Кирк уловил какое-то движение и быстро заговорил, чтобы отвлечь пришельца:  
— Что ты сделала? За что тебя посадили?

Она ответила что-то, что переводчик расшифровывать отказался. Кирк шагнул назад и разочарованно выдохнул.

Беглянка, видимо, догадалась, в чем дело, так как тут же попробовала объяснить другими словами.

— Политический заключенный, — произнесла она, удивив Кирка.

Не убийца. Даже не вор.

— Я хочу быть свободной, — твердо добавила она. — Хочу сама делать выбор. — Она со значением посмотрела на фазер. — Или ошибки.

Сочувствия у капитана значительно прибавилось.

— И я думаю так же, — согласился он и внезапно подумал, не затаился ли где-нибудь неподалеку Спок. Может быть, вулканец сейчас прятался, сжав оружие, которое так не одобрял, где-нибудь за шаттлом. И слушал.

— И мне очень жаль, — добавил Кирк, делая шаг назад, — что я не могу позволить тебе сбежать.

— Что за… — рыкнула беглянка, и охранник, чье движение Кирк засек, когда тот занимал позицию, выстрелил, не дав ей закончить.

Медведица упала, рыча, но в этот раз не сдалась без ответного выстрела. Кирк нырнул вбок, и заряд задел плечо. Капитан зашатался, оглушенный. Он стоял, опершись о корпус шаттла, и наблюдал, как из укрытий выскакивает половина состава службы безопасности. 

— Капитан! — кто-то взволнованно окликнул его. Голос вроде бы принадлежал Джотто.

Кирк скривился и дернул плечом. Выстрел был из откалиброванного фазера, так что капитана даже не оглушило. Ничего не болело, но плечо странно зудело.

Кто-то тронул его за руку, и капитан поднял глаза. Рядом стоял Спок, а прямо за ним — Джотто.

— Капитан, вы ранены? — начал вулканец. На его лице ясно читалось волнение. 

У капитана болело горло и настроение было препоганейшее. И еще ему не хотелось, чтобы Спок его трогал. Кирк отступил, высвободив руку, и выражение лица Спока сразу же стало нейтральным. Вулканец распрямился, будто принимая молчаливый выговор.

— Лейтенант, — обернулся Кирк к Ухуре, проигнорировав вопрос. — Все охранники целы?

— Несколько человек легко ранены, — ответил вместо нее Спок очень холодно и очень вежливо.

Джотто наблюдал за разговором старших офицеров, и на этом моменте его глаза округлились. Кирк повернулся к охраннику и выдал порцию приказов, чтобы у того не осталось времени на наблюдения. Сеятельницу нужно было вернуть в камеру и держать без сознания, пока Скотти не соберет ошейник. Когда Джотто ушел, Кирк повернулся к первому помощнику и немного расслабился.

— Ты слышал, что она сказала? — спросил он тихо, наклонившись к Споку, но не касаясь его. 

Спок внимательно посмотрел на капитана. Казалось, он пытался определить, как у того с настроением. В сложившихся обстоятельствах трудно его было в этом винить.

— Практически все, сэр, — сказал Спок, немного поколебавшись. 

Кирк сложил руки на груди и потер зудящее плечо.

— Похоже на правду? — спросил он, нахмурившись, одновременно наблюдая, как охрана связывает беглянку. 

Спок немного расслабился.

— Точного ответа я дать не могу, капитан, — с легким сожалением ответил он и сцепил руки за спиной. — Она продемонстрировала сильную склонность к насилию.

Кирк слегка улыбнулся:  
— С политиками такое частенько случается.

Спок поднял бровь и опустил голову, будто признавая правоту капитана.

Кирк развернулся, не сходя с места, так что теперь его плечо практически упиралось Споку в грудь, а рот находился очень близко от уха вулканца.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал капитан, почти не двигая губами.

Кирк стоял слишком близко, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Спока, но заметил, что тот глубоко вздохнул. Затем вулканец опустил голову, так что если бы кто-нибудь за ним наблюдал, то не смог бы ничего прочитать по губам.

— Да, — тихо согласился он.

— У меня, после твоей смены, — быстро сказал Кирк и отошел.

***

Четыре часа спустя Кирк сидел за столом. Благодаря Скотти пленница теперь сидела в клетке с ошейником, подавляющим любое телепатическое воздействие. Капитан как раз успел закончить рекомендацию Джотто и отчет о событиях дня, когда раздался сигнал входной двери. Кирк потратил мгновенье на сожаления о том, что так и не достал бренди. А ведь было у него подозрение, что оно ему сегодня еще понадобится. Затем он нажал кнопку и отпер дверь.

— Войдите! — пригласил он.

Двери с шумом раскрылись, но Спок на секунду задержался на пороге, как будто, на подсознательном уровне, он не очень-то хотел входить. Затем он все же ступил внутрь. Кто-кто, а Спок подсознательному никогда не поддавался. 

Вулканец остановился посреди комнаты и встал по стойке «вольно».

— Капитан, вы хотели меня видеть, — констатировал он. Контролировал он себя безупречно. Спок был спокоен и отрешен, а лицо его не отражало ровно никаких эмоций. 

Кирк секунду-другую барабанил пальцами по столу, размышляя, сколько Спок простоял под дверью, прежде чем решился войти.

— Хотел, — подтвердил он напряженно, а затем поднялся и начал ходить туда-сюда по каюте. — Я тут размышлял о том, как ты поступил. — Капитан выдохнул и покачал головой. — То, что ты сделал… — он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на вулканца, — было ужасно, мистер Спок. Я этого не потерплю.

Спок моргнул. Другой реакции не последовало. Кирк сделал шаг в сторону вулканца.

— Ты понимаешь, что так нельзя? — спросил он, вдруг снова расстроившись. Кирк хотел поймать взгляд Спока, но тот уставился на стол, избегая встречаться глазами.

— Капитан, — произнес Спок так тихо, будто слова сами вырвались на волю. — Я все понимаю. Я уже тогда знал, какие у вас будут возражения. — Он поднял усталый взгляд. — Я действовал вопреки им. Прошу вас, сэр, больше я ничего не смогу объяснить. Оправданий у меня нет, — голос Спока бы полон такого скрытого напряжения и беспомощности, что Кирк почувствовал себя так, будто получил пощечину. Создавалось полное впечатление, что Споку и правда нечего больше сказать.

Кирк это обдумал и испытал потрясение от того, к какому выводу пришел. Однажды он уже слышал от Спока тот же тон. Тогда они направлялись к Талосу-IV.

«Капитан... Джим, прошу! Не останавливай меня! Не дай ему меня остановить!»

Кирк отошел, размышляя. Несколько секунд его ошеломленный ум занимали мысли о капитане Кристофере Пайке. Кирк прекрасно знал, что на службе Звездного флота капитаны быстро сгорали. В особенности, капитаны исследовательских кораблей, у которых коэффициент выгорания был самым высоким во флоте. Уровень смертности тоже не успокаивал. Эта служба вредила так или иначе… вредила всем, кроме Криса и Джима. У них обоих был спасительный вулканец.

Боунз все знал с самого начала.

— Маккой со мною говорил по твоему поводу, — наконец сказал капитан легким тоном, будто беседа шла о пустяках.

Спок уже давно его знал, так что сразу заподозрил неладное и заколебался.

— Неужели? — переспросил он.

Кирк кивнул, небрежно опершись о стол:  
— Он такую речь произнес в твою защиту! Вдохновенную! Жаль, что ты не слышал.

Спок поднял бровь. Было заметно, что на это ему потребовалось гораздо больше сил, чем должно бы. Вулканец выглядел как жертва, которая сознательно лезет в ловушку.

— Действительно? В это… трудно поверить.

— Нет, нет, мистер Спок. При сложившихся обстоятельствах это было… вполне логично, — осторожно сказал Кирк. — Вы зря недооцениваете доктора. Он очень понятно объяснил, что и почему вы сделали. Просто в тот момент я не был готов его выслушать. — Кирк поднял глаза и посмотрел на вулканца. — Он сказал, что все дело в любви.

Спок замер. Прекратил дышать.

Кирк встал и обошел вокруг статуи своего первого помощника в полный рост.

— Нет, он говорил не о вас, когда использовал это слово, — спокойно объяснил Кирк, решив помиловать статую шокированного вулканца, и задумчиво кивнул. — Но по сути все так и есть. Я сам не сразу понял, что он имел в виду. Любовь, мистер Спок. 

Спок взял себя в руки за два удара сердца.

— Конечно… — начал он срывающимся голосом. — Конечно, это очень интересное объяснение событий, капитан, хотя и безосновательное. — Он поднял глаза и взглядом наткнулся на Кирка. Они давно уже наплевали на личное пространство, и сейчас Кирк по максимуму использовал свое право проникать на чужую территорию.

— Но ведь другого объяснения у тебя нет? — мягко спросил он.

Ответом было молчание. А затем…

— Джим, — сказал Спок очень интимным тоном. Затем он заколебался, но не стал продолжать. Но на мгновенье все чувства вулканца ясно отразились у него на лице. Тихая сила эмоций, которую увидел Кирк, заставила его потерять дар речи.

У капитана было сильное подозрение, что ему только что вручили что-то очень важное. Он с молчаливым сочувствием сжал плечо Спока.

— Ладно, Спок, — мягко сказал он, больше не упорствуя. В конце концов, ответ он уже получил. — Ладно.

Кирк глубоко вздохнул. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос был спокойным, но решительным.

— Но, боюсь, моего решения это не меняет.

Спок испуганно поднял глаза.

Кирк отошел назад, сложил руки на груди и пару секунд рассматривал пол.  
— Мы многое пережили вместе, ты и я. — Капитан поднял голову. Per angusta ad augusta. Я на многое готов смотреть сквозь пальцы. Но такого я не потерплю! То, что ты сделал с моей памятью, — его голос смягчился, — недопустимо.

Спок выглядел больным.

— Я понял, капитан, — он отвернулся. — Если вы собираетесь перевести меня на другой корабль…

— Нет, я не собираюсь тебя переводить. Спок, ты меня вообще слушал? — раздраженно спросил Кирк и указал пальцем вниз, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. — Ты забрал мои воспоминания. Так верни их!

Спок уставился на капитана.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил он.

— Ты слышал. Я хочу их обратно.

— Джим, — сказал Спок и заколебался. Затем он посмотрел на стол и прикоснулся пальцами к губам. Жест был полон задумчивости, будто вулканец не знал, что ответить. — Когда я сказал, что забрал воспоминания, — медленно пояснил он, наконец, — я не имел в виду, что вытащил их и унес. — Казалось, он слегка смущен, как если бы ему пришлось объяснять Кирку, что вода мокрая. Спок развел руками, будто показывая, что в них ничего нет. — Я не могу вернуть то, чего у меня нет. Эти воспоминания удалены, их нельзя восстановить. 

Кирк нахмурился. О такой возможности он как-то не подумал.

— Понятно, — рассеянно сказал он и снова посмотрел на Спока. — Но ты проникал в мой разум, так? Ты читал мои мысли. Иначе как бы ты определил, что именно нужно изменить?

— В какой-то степени, — согласился Спок. — Более точным будет сказать, что я побудил ваш разум самостоятельно измениться.

— Но ты можешь показать мне то, что помнишь? — спросил Кирк.

Споку уставился на него с испуганным выражением.

— Я… не могу… — начал он медленно. Внезапно оказалось, что он сильно напряжен. 

Причина, решил капитан, заключалась в том, что Спок не был уверен в своей способности выполнить просьбу.

— Я вовсе не жду, что ты покажешь мне компьютерную запись, — быстро пояснил он. — Покажи то, что помнишь. Можешь дополнить своими собственными воспоминаниями, мне все равно.

Спок замер; Кирк почему-то был уверен, что старший помощник горячо спорит сам с собой, соглашаться или нет. Кирк сделал шаг в его сторону и тронул за руку, полностью завоевав внимание вулканца. 

— Я должен знать, что потерял, — тихо сказал он. 

Спок слегка приоткрыл рот:  
— Хорошо.

Его голос звучал на удивление беспомощно, будто вулканец только что совершил что-то непоправимое. Кирк начал догадываться, что упускает из вида нечто важное.

Спок сложил ладони на уровне груди — жест, который Кирк видел бессчетное число раз, наблюдая, как вулканец вступает в ментальный контакт. Видимо, первый помощник решил не откладывать в долгий ящик. 

— Если… — тут Споку не хватило воздуха, и он сделал паузу, чтобы прочистить горло. — Если вы готовы?

Кирк чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Никогда не откладывай на завтра, — сказал он. 

Спок потянулся в его сторону, и Кирк расслабил плечи и слегка приподнял подбородок, подставляя лицо под пальцы. Спок на секунду замер, увидев этот жест. Глубоко вдохнул. Затем потер пальцы, будто готовясь к чему-то трудному.  
Кирк начал немного волноваться.

— Спок? — обратился он к первому помощнику, но тот уже с деликатной тщательностью ставил пальцы на нужные точки, поэтому Кирк не стал продолжать.

Он замер не шевелясь, а Спок произнес привычные слова. Вулканец неплохо справлялся и без знакомой мантры с существами постраннее капитана. Кирк был уверен, что после стольких удачных попыток первому помощнику больше не требовалось бормотать вслух, чтобы сосредоточиться. Как думал капитан, сейчас вулканец поступал так, просто чтобы успокоить того, в чей разум проникает.

Кирка это точно успокаивало. На самом деле, ему нравился процесс. Иногда, конечно, приходилось испытывать неудобства, но в целом ощущения были не так уж и плохи. А сама способность — чертовски полезна. Кирк знал, что не все разделяют его точку зрения; Боунз, например, вообще говорил, что у него «от страха мурашки по телу».

То, что Кирк не испытывал неудобств, совсем не было удивительным. Если отбросить глубокие чувства, разбуженные этим вечером, Спок ему просто-напросто нравился. А раз нравился сам Спок, нравился и его разум.

Кирк почувствовал знакомое давление и затем то ощущение, которое испытываешь, в жаркий день погружаясь в холодную воду. Это разум Спока подбирался ближе. Капитан стоял спокойно и ждал. Ему уже говорили, что он… напористая личность. Он не хотел оставить Споку синяки, метафорически выражаясь.

Внезапно его захлестнуло запахом яблок, а поверх его собственного сознания наслоилось что-то еще. Эхо, которое, как он знал, может вытащить на поверхность неожиданные мысли. Кирк не знал, было ли это смешение чувств обычной реакцией на мелдинг, но так происходило всегда, когда Спок проводил слияние разумов. Необычные запахи и яркие вспышки света были в порядке вещей.

«Синестезия», — подумал он, и да, реакция была обычной.

Затем он подумал, «а что если и Спок…». Да.

В основном текстуры. Грубая ткань, и колючий песок, и шершавый металл. Ситуации, в которых возникали эти текстуры, тоже пришли ему на ум, сменяясь, как карты из колоды. Ощущение было новым, раньше такого не случалось, и Кирка наполнила уверенность, что сегодня они делают нечто необычное.

Его внимание сфокусировалось в направленный луч, как свет на выпуклой линзе. Оно светило в ту область разума, которая казалась очень неприятной. Казалась всему ему. В ответ на дискомфорт он ушел немного глубже в себя, сливаясь и сближаясь.

Было приятно и похоже на пемзу и запах чистых простыней. Было так приятно, как он совсем не ожидал. Он проник еще немного глубже, просто потому, что это доставляло удовольствие, и его пронзило невероятно сладостное ощущение, которое распространялось по всему телу.

«Бархат, — подумал он. — Смазка».

Контакт стал интенсивнее. Ассоциации теперь были очень красочными. Это ему понравилось. Всем его частям. Он проникал все глубже и дальше, с удивлением сознавая, как же это приятно. Почему-то такого он совсем не ждал… его отвлекло нечто знакомое, находка, увидев которую хотелось воскликнуть: «Вот оно!» Будто он нашел в книге нужную страницу или наконец вышел на нужную палубу на незнакомой космической базе. Он протиснулся ближе, пролез снизу. В глубину, туда, где было спрятано тайное, где во тьме жило то, что нельзя показывать. Однако, он все еще чувствовал себя фантастически хорошо… нельзя же… настолько хорошо…

И тут он кое-что вспомнил.

Кирк пришел в себя с глубоким неровным вздохом и зашатался как пьяный. Спок с трудом отдернул руку, будто та была припаяна к лицу капитана и отрывать пришлось с кожей. Первый помощник резко втянул воздух и потерял равновесие, не упав только потому, что вовремя вцепился в монитор на столе.

Кирк подумал, что должен помочь, но затем осознал, что и сам стоит прямо только потому, что держится за книжную полку. 

Ошеломленный увиденным, почувствованным, Кирк постарался отдышаться. У него наполовину встал, и когда капитан поглядел на Спока, с зеленоватым румянцем на щеках и неуклюже вцепившегося в стол, все стало ясно.

Он вспомнил. Он вспомнил слишком многое; определенно больше, чем хотел Спок. Райна, и танцы, и отчаяние. Реакция Спока на его отчаяние. Фрагменты воспоминаний устроили хаос в его голове. Неважно. Его отвлекало другое.

Репутация Джеймса Т. Кирка не была совсем уж незаслуженной — от предрассудков, расизма и гомофобии он никогда не страдал. Кирк полагал, что в результате выбора профессии и природного темперамента он участвовал в столь разнообразных сексуальных актах со столь разнообразными разумными существами, о которых другой человек не мог бы и мечтать. Скорее всего, и представить тоже. В некоторых культурах секс был таким же проявлением хороших манер, как рукопожатие. В некоторых секс состоял из рукопожатия.

Не все разумные существа открыто обсуждали птичек и пчелок. В результате — вероятно, в качестве меры самосохранения, — в отношении секса у Кирка развилось шестое чувство. Оно спасало его пару раз во время десантных высадок на таинственных новых планетах. Однажды он спас Скотти от группового брака с очень странными созданиями на Капитуле II. Ему хватило одного взгляда на то, как существа взяли Скотти за руки, чтобы понять, что происходит. Скотти покраснел до корней волос, когда узнал.

И сейчас интуиция Кирка орала дурным голосом. Несмотря на то, что они со Споком совершали слияние разумов бессчетное количество раз и ни разу не случалось ничего похожего, Кирк был уверен — только что у него и первого помощника был секс. В воздухе стояло тяжелое искрящее напряжение, которое ни с чем не перепутаешь.

Но это еще не все. Это был не просто секс. Кирк… был в первом помощнике. Вошел в него. Ощущение было ни с чем не спутать, даже несмотря на то, что Кирк видел все в странных ракурсах. 

Он вдохнул воздух. Даже тот пах сексом, потом и возбуждением.

— Мы что, только что… — выдавил он.

— Да, — мягко ответил Спок, тяжело облокотившись о стол, будто придавленный притяжением. 

Вулканец выдохнул и покачал головой. Это было не отчаяние и не смех. Скорее, краткое и горькое признание того, как несправедлива и непредсказуема вселенная. Спок, казалось, полностью сдался, и, что самое ужасное, у него не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы притвориться, будто это не так.

Кирк моргнул. Судя по состоянию брюк Спока, дело было не в том, что вулканцу не понравился секс. Нет, он все хорошо помнил. Спок получал удовольствие.

Дело должно было быть в другом. Кирк оторвался от стены и с растущей тревогой подошел к первому помощнику.

— Я потребовал от тебя… этого, когда попросил тебя показать, что ты… 

Чувствовал. Что именно Спок чувствовал, было совершенно, предельно, невероятно ясно, так что теперь Кирк вообще не понимал, как вулканец согласился на его предложение.

— … помнишь? — милосердно закончил он. 

Спок сжал губы в тонкую полоску, поднял брови и уставился на руки. С таким выражением лица он выглядел лет на девять. Мгновенье вулканец молчал.  
— Конкретные ощущения полностью зависят от особенностей участвующих существ, — тщательно подбирая слова, ответил он наконец. — Наш вариант случается редко, но и такое бывает.

Определенный смысл в этом был. Происходящее вызвало у него ассоциации с наиболее схожим, по его мнению, действом, а Спока утащило за компанию. Раньше Кирк никогда и ничего не пытался самостоятельно искать во время слияния разумов. Спок контролировал происходящее, так что и мелдинг был совершенно нечувственный и бесплотный. 

Но заставьте командовать Джеймса Кирка, и… вот.

Капитан обдумал, не должен ли смутиться. А затем задумался, подозревал ли Спок, что из этого выйдет? И не поэтому ли у него был загнанный в ловушку вид, когда Кирк предложил провести мелдинг?

Капитан наклонился ближе, сложив на груди руки.

— Ты мог и предупредить, — немного смущенно произнес он.

Спок поднял бровь и сумел изобразить усталую иронию.

— Но вы требовали удовлетворения, — безэмоционально сказал он.

Секунду Кирк пялился на вулканца с открытым ртом. Конечно же, Спок говорил об измененных воспоминаниях, а вовсе не… Спок бы никогда не стал так шутить! Никогда.

Весь вид первого помощника свидетельствовал, что тот вне подозрений. Вулканец поднял голову, как бы говоря, что верхом кощунства было бы заподозрить в его словах присутствие чего-либо, кроме логики. Выражение лица у него было несколько неестественным, и если бы Кирк увидел эту напряженность на грани срыва в любое другое время, то начал бы сильно волноваться. Но сейчас было достаточно уже того, что Спок пытался выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало.

Кирк подошел ближе и положил ладони на плечи Спока. Он собирался разразиться одной из своих слишком эмоциональных речей, полных симпатии, от которой Спок пришел бы в полное смущение, но прикосновение его отвлекло.

Ладони странно щекотало, будто слабым течением. Будто, если Кирк согласился бы, их разумы снова могли очень легко слиться в единое целое. Чувство было теплое и приятное.

Джим почувствовал слабый запах зеленых яблок.

Капитан не помнил, как закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, Спок наблюдал за ним с очень интимным выражением лица. Кирк легонько сдавил плечо вулканца, потирая большим пальцем. Течение усилилось: бережный, ровный поток, толкающий в одном направлении.

— Вы увидели больше, чем я предполагал, — тихим напряженным голосом признался Спок.

Ну да. Это многое объясняло. Но Кирку было интересно, почему, поняв, куда залез человек, вулканец позволил ему двигаться дальше.

Однако теперь он вспомнил, что Спок всегда вел во время мелдинга. Во время всех слияний разума, что наблюдал Кирк, его старший помощник сам проникал в посторонний разум и копался в чужой памяти. Спок узнавал чужие тайны, а не наоборот. За исключением сегодняшнего дня.

То есть, Спок разрешил ему проникнуть в свой разум, потому что? Потому что решил, что сможет управлять Кирком, показывать тому только то, что сам захочет, а остальное спрятать?

Теперь Кирк заподозрил, что вулканец его сильно недооценил. Такого давненько не случалось.

Джим придвинулся ближе.

— Я увидел то, о чем и так знал, — мягко произнес он. Спок встретил его взгляд. Кирк посмотрел на вулканца очень нежно, но ничего не добавил. Отчаяние, которое читалось на лице Спока последние несколько минут, немного рассеялось.

Течение стало шире и глубже, подталкивая человека. Спок прикрыл глаза, будто слушал прекрасную музыку.

Кирк поднял руку, лежавшую на плече вулканца, и потер пальцы. Их приятно защекотало. Странное ощущение, как будто он сунул руку во что-то густое и золотистое, как мед.

— Просто невероятно, — рассеянно прошептал он себе под нос. 

Спок полностью сосредоточился на прекрасной несуществующей мелодии.

Капитан посмотрел на первого помощника, размышляя. Думая, каким беззащитно открытым был сегодня Спок. Какое горестное выражение лица было у него. И как вообще убедить вулканца в том, что все нормально? Спок заплатил за спокойствие Кирка, отказавшись от брони. 

Кирк всегда любил рисковать, к тому же, он и так практически сидел у Спока на коленях. Поэтому Кирк наклонился и поцеловал вулканца.

Спок испуганно напрягся, но, подумав секунду-другую, должно быть, решил, что это не так уж и плохо, и его губы под нажимом губ Кирка смягчились.

Тогда Кирк откинулся назад и посмотрел на своего друга с мальчишеской улыбкой, полной самоиронии. Краткий миг Спок казался полностью ошеломленным. Затем вулканец задумчиво втянул в рот нижнюю губу, будто анализируя Кирка на вкус.

Улыбка Кирка стала озорной. Спок поднял на него глаза и поднял бровь — казалось, что ситуация его развеселила. Развеселила и доставила удовольствие.

Медленно, под наблюдением Спока, Кирк потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. У Спока было время отклониться, но он этого не сделал. В этот раз вулканец был готов, так что вышло намного лучше. Спок приоткрыл губы, и Кирк вылизал их изнутри с искренним удовольствием.

Ментальный поток вызывал очень приятные ощущения там, где их тела соприкасались, так что Кирк подался вперед, чтобы плотнее прижаться к Споку.

Рука Спока поднялась и скользнула по спине Кирка, пальцами зарываясь под форму, ища кожу. Спок в первый раз проявил инициативу, и это невероятно возбуждало. Вулканец массировал ему спину, двигая пальцами контрапунктом к движениям губ. 

Кирк потянулся и повторил жест, проникнув рукой под одежду и прижав пальцы к очень теплой коже на пояснице Спока. 

Тот резко вдохнул через нос и потянул Кирка к себе, прижимаясь плотнее. Кирк согласно подал бедра вперед. Спок сделал то же самое, двигаясь так, чтобы создать трение.

Кирк издал горловой звук и просунул руку между телами, дотянувшись до брюк Спока. Ему удалось расстегнуть молнию и просунуть ладонь внутрь, чтобы погладить член вулканца. Спок напрягся и схватил Кирка за руку, будто не в силах поверить, что происходит. Кирк продолжил, наблюдая за выражением лица Спока. Тот закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, а затем приподнял бедра и вжался в ладонь Кирка.

Секунду спустя Кирк замер, почувствовав, как очень теплая рука скользнула в его брюки и охватила член. Кирк прижался к Споку, на несколько вдохов положив ему голову на плечо. Он сам начал двигать рукой, и Спок выдохнул мягкий и довольный звук ему в щеку.

Кирку внезапно показалось, что они сливаются в единое целое. Он не был уверен, сознательно ли Спок так сделал, но Кирк почуял запах пекущегося тыквенного пирога и ощутил прикосновение чего-то мягкого, скользящего по коже, похожего на теплый шелк. Он запутался в ракурсах: Спок, судя по ощущениям, был рядом, но где чья рука, Кирк больше не понимал.

Он глубоко вздохнул и отодвинулся, встряхнув головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Спок, в попытке удержать равновесие, вцепился в монитор. Кровь прилила к его щекам, и вулканец казался смущенным.

Кирк, с сочувственной улыбкой, схватился за золотую ткань и стащил униформу через голову, заставив бурлящие ментальные потоки откатиться и не давить слишком сильно. Он хотел чувствовать все сам. Судя по выражению досады, Спок и сам это прекрасно понимал. 

Затем Кирк шагнул к Споку и схватил за форму, слегка дернув. Намекающе посмотрел на вулканца и кивком указал в сторону кровати. Спок резко распрямился. В его глазах читался вызов.

Вулканец стащил верх униформы быстрым, почти нетерпеливым движением. Затем начал снимать черную водолазку, но Кирк опередил его, поймав за ткань и потянув туда, где ему хотелось видеть вулканца.

Спок поддался, выглядя ошеломленным. У кровати он опомнился и положил ладони на обнаженную спину Кирка, одновременно наклонившись, так что его губы оказались в миллиметре от человеческого плеча. Он завис в этой позе, глядя на открытую кожу Кирка так, будто хотел ее запомнить. Кирк почувствовал, как губы коснулись его шеи. Спок глубоко вдохнул, а его эрегированный член ткнулся в брюки Кирка.

Ощущение было непередаваемо возбуждающим, и Кирк повернулся, вовлекая Спока в поцелуй.

Спок был намного выше, так что Кирк запрокинул голову, руками задрав черную водолазку вулканца, чтобы коснуться горячей голой кожи. Спок обхватил его руками и притянул к себе, прижимаясь вплотную.

У обоих были расстегнуты ширинки, у обоих была эрекция. Почти случайно их члены соприкоснулись. Кирк резко вдохнул через нос, а Спок издал интересный звук, который вполне мог быть именем Кирка. Тот отстранился и посмотрел на вулканца. В глазах Спока отражалось глубокое и теплое чувство, и если бы Кирк не провел только что несколько интимных минут в голове Спока, то сейчас был бы поражен. Кирк слабо улыбнулся, сделал шажок к кровати и сел. А затем лег на спину поверх покрывала, прямо в сапогах.

Спок на миг замер над ним с голодным и одурманенным выражением лица. Его форма помялась и задралась, обнажив полоску кожи, брюки были расстегнуты и пенис выглядывал наружу.

Вулканец шагнул к кровати с таким видом, словно не мог поверить, что это не сон.

Кирк встретился с ним глазами, а затем почти незаметно раздвинул ноги.

Спок приоткрыл рот; по его лицу было ясно видно, что он испытывает сейчас очень сильное чувство. Вулканец глубоко вздохнул, будто то было слишком велико для худощавого тела и разрывало его изнутри.

Кирк слегка улыбнулся, призывая.

Спок поставил колено на кровать и на четвереньках пополз к Кирку, двигаясь медленно и осторожно. Он навис над ним, не отводя глаз, будто хотел видеть реакцию на каждое свое действие.

От вида Спока, ведущего себя настолько раскрепощенно, дыхание у Кирка сбилось.

Спок двигался аккуратно; так, чтобы не задеть Кирка. На полпути вверх по его телу Спок замер, а затем, все еще не опуская взгляда, взял в рот его член.

Кирк изогнулся и всхлипнул, сжав кулаки. Он и не думал… он о таком и не думал…

Спок плотно сомкнул губы и с силой всосал член.

— Спок, — благодарно вздохнул Кирк.

Вулканец делал языком удивительные вещи, и Кирк застонал, снова откинувшись на кровать. Он бросил взгляд вниз и увидел, что Спок наблюдает за ним, медленно отодвигаясь и постепенно позволяя плоти выскользнуть изо рта. Спок приостановился, встретил взгляд широко открытых глаз Кирка и снова глубоко втянул член. От этого зрелища в животе Кирка вспыхнула дрожь удовольствия, эрекция усилилась, а мошонка втянулась. Удовольствие разливалось теплыми волнами при каждом движении губ, охвативших его плоть.

Еще немного и…

Теплая рука проскользнула вниз, охватив мошонку. Джим издал мягкий отчаянный звук и удержался от того, чтобы войти еще глубже. Одной рукой он со всей силы сжал покрывало, а второй потянулся к тому, кто был источником экстаза. Его силы воли едва хватило, чтобы не вцепиться Споку в волосы; вместо этого Кирк охватил пальцами затылок вулканца. Его передергивало от удовольствия при каждом движении Спока, а ведь становилось все лучше и лучше.

Спок, будто услышав безмолвную молитву Кирка, обхватил его за талию и взял в рот весь член целиком, так что головка теперь задевала небо. Затем он намеренно сглотнул. Кирк задохнулся от ощущения, которое почти свело его с ума.

— Спок, я сейчас… — хрипло выдавил он.

Спок только крепче прижал его, обдав волной тепла. Затем он сделал глоток воздуха и снова намеренно всосал член Кирка, повторяя действие, из-за которого тот уже чуть не кончил на месте. 

В этот раз Кирк вскрикнул от удовольствия и выплеснул семя в рот вулканца. Кирк изогнулся, поднявшись на пятках, входя глубже. В горячий, влажный, поразительно умелый рот. 

Затем он обмяк, раскинувшись на покрывале. Через мгновенье Спок сглотнул и лег, прижавшись всем телом. 

Было заметно, что вулканца возбудили собственные действия. Его эрегированный член в нетерпении вжимался Кирку в пах. Сейчас кожа там была очень чувствительной, и Кирк зашипел сквозь зубы. Спок быстро сменил позу, и Кирк расслабился. Когда Спок, наконец, на пробу прижался к Кирку, тот был готов и даже сделал встречное движение.

На секунду Спок замер в неподвижности и зажмурился. Будто вместе зрелище и ощущения от происходящего вызывали слишком сильные чувства. Кирк провел рукой по спине вулканца, разминая кожу, пока не наткнулся на пояс брюк. Спок издал мягкий звук, полный нетерпения, и прижался еще плотнее. Затем со вздохом остановился, а Кирк потянулся ниже, привлекая Спока к себе и двигая бедрами. Влажный конец Спока упирался в его кожу.

Спок взял Кирка за подбородок и поцеловал с ошеломляющими жаром и усердием. Затем вулканец начал совершать бедрами резкие движения, с силой прижимаясь к Кирку.

Тот снова почувствовал, как по коже бегут мурашки, как его охватывают щупальца ментальной связи. 

Капитан не был уверен, пойдет ли им на пользу еще одно соединение разумов сразу после мелдинга. Видимо, раньше Спок контролировал их связь, не позволяя ей усилиться, после того как Кирк попытался ее разорвать.

Но вулканец больше не мог сосредоточиться.

Кирк широко раздвинул ноги, повторяя ритмичные движения Спока. Когда щекотка от вторгшихся чужих мыслей усилилась, Кирк с удивлением обнаружил, что у него снова встал. Такого с ним давно не случалось.

Спок мягко застонал ему в рот, и по коже Кирка побежали мурашки.

Прикосновение разума то усиливалось, то почти пропадало, окутывая человека, а затем отступая тонкими струйками непристойных и экзотических ароматов. Когда Спок отодвинул голову, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, до Джима наконец дошло, на что это похоже. Это было вовсе не слияние разумов, заставляющее потерять связь с реальным миром и окунуться в чужое сознание. Это был поцелуй, мягкий, возбуждающий, дразнящий.

Кирк отдался ощущениям, будто прыгнув им навстречу, и Спок хрипло застонал.

— Да, — прошипел он, в отчаянном нетерпении вжимаясь в Кирка. Кирк почувствовал, что его член поднимается еще выше. Удивительно, как возбуждали разгоряченные звуки, которые издавал Спок.

Кирк поймал губы Спока и поцеловал, повторяя мягкие поступательные движения сознания, окружавшего его со всех сторон.

В воздухе разнесся запах озона, как перед грозой, и Спок отвернул голову, вжавшись лицом в плечо Кирка. Кирк почувствовал слабое эхо чужого экстаза и сдавленно вскрикнул, когда Спок окаменел в беззвучном и неприкрытом удовольствии. 

Спок обмяк, а Кирк понял, что у него снова высоко и болезненно встал. Он чуть не кончил, когда почувствовал оргазм Спока, не хватило лишь немного. Почти, но не совсем. Кирк завис в болезненном предвосхищении удовольствия.

Будто подслушав его мысли, Спок просунул руку между их телами и охватил пальцами эрегированный член, мягко сжав. 

Всего ничего, но Кирк со стоном кончил, забрызгав пальцы Спока. Оргазм был интенсивным до боли, будто тело не могло поверить, до чего Спок сумел его довести. Спок тихо и беспомощно простонал в человеческое плечо.

Кирк обмяк на кровати. Через мгновенье-другое Спок навалился на него всем весом, опустошенный и тяжело дышащий. Кажется, они испытали последний оргазм вместе — сейчас Спок был так же опустошен, как и Кирк. Честно говоря, Кирк был горд собой. Таких результатов он не показывал уже много лет.

Спок откатился до того, как Кирку стало слишком тяжело, элегантно раскинувшись по покрывалу. Несколько восхитительных минут тишину нарушало только учащенное дыхание человека и вулканца.

Кирк туманно подумал о том, что сейчас хорошо было бы сказать что-то подобающее. Он похлопал рукой по кровати, наткнулся на руку Спока и с симпатией сжал ее.

Спок ответил:  
— Ммм. 

Ну вот, на сегодня достаточно.

Затем Кирк, скорее всего, ненадолго уснул, потому что, снова открыв глаза, увидел, как Спок наблюдает за ним с непередаваемым выражением лица. Кирк вопросительно посмотрел на вулканца, и тот опустил глаза на тело человека.

Кирк тоже на себя посмотрел. Более беззащитной и открытой позы нельзя было придумать при всем старании.

В этом и был весь смысл. Когда он снова поднял глаза, по теплому, интимному выражению глаз Спока стало ясно, что тот все понял. Вулканец выглядел полностью довольным. Небо и земля, если сравнивать с отчаянием, в котором он пребывал до этого. И напряжение, которое Кирк испытывал с того момента, когда понял, насколько сильным ударом для Спока стало слияние разумов, почти полностью ушло.

Сейчас Кирк помнил то, о чем Спок заставил его забыть; честно говоря, он помнил даже больше. И вряд ли стоило еще наказывать Спока. 

Кирк широко улыбнулся, стряхнув со лба челку и вздохнув полной грудью. 

— Можешь принять здесь душ, — предложил он, и не пытаясь подняться. После полного восхищения взгляда вулканца ему вообще не хотелось вставать.

— Благодарю, я воспользуюсь этим предложением, — кивнул Спок.

Кирк тоже кивнул и закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как шевельнулся матрас, когда Спок поднялся. 

Кирк снова задремал, но когда вымытый Спок вернулся из ванной комнаты, позевывая, встал. Только потому, что из прошлого опыта знал — лучше вымыться сейчас, чтобы избежать неприятных ощущений после. Это правило распространялось на секс со всеми расами.

Душ он принимать не стал, так как слишком устал для этого. Взамен Кирк быстро обтерся и вернулся в каюту, ожидая застать Спока в своей постели.

Тот стоял у стола, уже в форме, и просматривал один из тех дисков, которые Кирк смотрел сегодня вечером.

Однако!

Кирк потянулся и наклонил голову, хрустнув шеей. И подошел к столу с дружелюбно нейтральным выражением лица.

— Ты можешь остаться, — предложил он.

Спок тут же отложил диск и поднял голову.

Кирк мягко улыбнулся:  
— Конечно, если кто-то из экипажа видел, как ты сюда входишь, завтра поползут интересные слухи. Но все равно, тебе не обязательно уходить.

Спок распрямился, вдруг показавшись выше ростом.

— Слухи, — произнес он. — Возможно, хоть в этот раз в них будет доля правды.  
Голос у него был очень довольный, и Кирк затаил улыбку.

Спок сцепил руки за спиной.

— Приношу благодарность за предложение, — продолжил он, стрельнув глазами в сторону кровати, а затем наклонив голову. — Но я не устал, и мне нужно просмотреть несколько отчетов…

Кирк предупреждающе выставил вперед ладонь.

— Больше ни слова! — легко согласился он, успокаиваясь. 

Спок бросил еще один беглый взгляд в сторону кровати:  
— Предлагаю повторить в другой раз? — добавил он.

Кирк удивленно поднял глаза.

— В другой раз, — радостно согласился он, чувствуя, какими теплыми после событий сегодняшнего вечера стали их отношения.

Спок слегка наклонил голову и посмотрел на диск.

— На этом диске… — начал он.

— Видеозаписи. Я еще раз их просмотрел. Наша гостья не врет — я ни разу не видел, чтобы она кого-нибудь убила.

— Я тоже, — согласился Спок и сделал паузу. — Но представители Федерации все равно потребуют, чтобы ее судили.

— Да, даже если у ее земляков не принято требовать выдачи преступников, — согласился Кирк, скрестив руки. — А как продвигаются дела у Десалле с навигационной системой?

— Очень хорошо. Предполагаю, что он свяжется с вами в течение часа.

— Ну, на худой конец я смогу порекомендовать хорошего адвоката, — зевая, сказал Кирк.

Говорил Кирк, а не Маккой, так что Спок никак не прокомментировал разговорный оборот.

— Неужели? — спросил он, а затем добавил: — Джим, позволь заметить, что ты выглядишь уставшим.

И тут Кирку пришло в голову, что перед ним стоит существо, дороже которого у него нет никого во вселенной.

— Ну да, — произнес он и улыбнулся. — Доброй ночи, Спок!

Вулканец слегка наклонился. Это был не поклон, а скорее очень глубокий кивок.

— Спокойной ночи, Джим! 

Сказать, что Спок вылетел из каюты окрыленной походкой, было бы грубостью, так что Кирк промолчал.

— В другой раз, — задумчиво произнес он, широко улыбнулся и легонько постучал по монитору. — В другой раз, — повторил он самодовольно.

До того, как его вызвал с мостика Десалле, чтобы сообщить о новом курсе, Кирк успел сесть на кровать и разуться. Если тот и заметил перемену в настроении капитана, то был достаточно умен, чтобы промолчать.

— Варп два, лейтенант, — звонко приказал Кирк и оборвал связь.

И снова они летели в неизведанном пространстве, выискивая новые и, возможно, враждебные цивилизации. Просто еще один обычный день.


End file.
